Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $7$ and the product of $-2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $2$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-2x + 7) = \color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ $2(-2x+7)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-2x+7)+4$.